


Midsummer

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Midsummer, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Take a witch to Midsummer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alchemine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemine/gifts).



> Prompted by this tumblr post:
> 
> https://minne-my.tumblr.com/post/638183721924804608/alchemine-i-was-reading-about-midsummer
> 
> I have been to Stockholm around Midsummer and can confirm that it is a magical time

'Go to Sweden' she mumbled.

'Go and pick some herbs.' She picked petals out of her hair.

'Free range foraging, they said' she snorted.

She had to admit that the feeling of being tricked was entirely in her own mind. She'd hardly been short changed. There were so many fantastic herbs to hunt for under these endless wide Swedish skies that she couldn't help but feel her heart lift. She hadn't realised how tightly wound she'd been all term and now the opportunity to let loose was overcoming her with such a lack of restraint, she should have felt ashamed of herself.

She would have, if only there hadn't been a bottle of alcohol on the kitchen table. Dimity had rented a charming dwelling in the countryside and they had left her to her hunting and gathering, delighting in the drying of all sorts of outlandish ingredients. Dimity spent much of her time lounging around during the day and partying all through the breathless nights. Ada ventured on day trips and occasionally they dragged Hecate on the ferry to visit some islands under the pretext of gathering more herbs. Dimity indulged in some skinny dipping while Ada read her book in the sunshine. A happy Hecate meant a happy holiday. They didn't take her shopping. Crowds made Hecate twitch.

'Look at all of this lovely sunshine' Dimity shouted, skipping around like she was auditioning for the Sound of Music.

Hecate closed her eyes in exasperation. She really didn't know how she'd ended up saddled with Dimity loudmouth 'look at me' Drill as a holiday companion. Thank goodness Ada would mediate or there would be trouble.

But she couldn't blame Dimity for the Aquavit. Hecate lost all sense of discipline on the ferry ride to the islands. The pleasant lull of the waves, the lilting of the language, the air that smelled so differently here, all washed over her and through her veins, expanding her chest and filling her heart with unaccustomed sunshine. And this was before she had sipped her first shot.

She'd been reluctant. But if Ada was drinking, then there seemed to be no harm in it. Ada was a giggle drunk. Dimity was an obnoxious drunk. They all hoped that Hecate wouldn't be a morbid drunk and kill the buzz but to everyone's surprise, she became ever so merry. It was midsummer, a Swedish coven had invited them to celebrate and there was a maypole. And smoked salmon. And flowers everywhere. Hecate was making her way through a bottle of Aquavit, wondering how such a colourless drink could taste of rainbows. She danced, she drank and picked flowers with gay abandon. Some she put in Ada's pocket. Then haphazardly stuck in Dimity's hair. She hummed as she twisted together some sort of untidy wreath and tried to drape it over a cow. The cow did not want to play. Ada prised it out of her hands and carefully wound it into Hecate's hair, sneakily unravelling it as she went along. Dimity whistled in appreciation when Hecate didn't protest.

'We could do with a bit more of hot stuff haired Hardbroom' said Dimity approvingly. Hecate was now inadvertently flashing her knickers while dancing on the table in the manner of a giraffe.

'I _will_ notice if you spike her drink at the Christmas party' said Ada severely.

'I wouldn't dream of it' said Dimity innocently. 'But at least we know the magic word when we want to take her on holiday' she said, nudging Ada. _'Herbs.'_

Ada nodded and poured another drink.

'It takes all sorts' she said.

The shadows lengthened, the accordion lost steam and the cardamom buns decreased in a satisfying manner. Ada picked up one of the pretty bottles and thought it would make a lovely vase. Picked up two for her office. She liked things in pairs. She felt a tug at her robes.

'Do you think we'd ought to wake her?'

They looked at the sleeping woman serenely sprawled out between them, softly snuffling with delight.

'No, no. We'll let her rest' said Ada happily, as they watched the sun pan out and delicately merge into the skyline adorned in the most delightful array of pinks, reds and golds.

It had been a most successful holiday indeed.


End file.
